FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to microcellular, open-celled, superabsorbent polymer foams, and a method for producing the same. The foams thus produced have exceptionally rapid sorption rates, as they absorb and retain liquid by a combination of capillary action and pore wall swelling.